DP119: Trials and Adulations!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot As Brock checks the map, Dawn is out of water and goes to refill the bottle. When she comes to a source, an Aggron uses Hyper Beam on her. She falls in a river and gets swept down. Though Dawn came to shore, she knows she got separated from Ash and Brock. Ash and Brock came to the source and see that she left the bottle, meaning she got into the river. The Aggron uses Hyper Beam, but they do not fall in the river. The Aggron also tackles Pikachu, so they all run away. Brock suspects that it might be protecting its territory, as it does not want anyone to come eat the iron it does. Ash sends Staraptor and Gliscor. They go to scout to search for Dawn... or for Aggron. They also go to find Dawn. Dawn runs to find them and warn them of Aggron. Team Rocket hears this and knows this is an opportunity they have been waiting for. They appear out of nowhere, ambushing Dawn. Jessie tosses a rope to get Piplup, but he evades. Jessie sends Yanmega, so Piplup uses BubbleBeam, but Yanmega dodges. Yanmega uses AncientPower, but Piplup dodges and engulfs Yanmega in a Whirlpool. Dawn sees something and gets Piplup, then runs away. Team Rocket is somewhat baffled, but soon hide when they see Aggron uses Hyper Beam. Staraptor, Gliscor, Ash and Brock search for Dawn. Dawn stops running and sends Pachirisu and Buneary. Dawn has a plan - Buneary uses Ice Beam and Pachirisu Discharge towards the sky, so Ash and Brock must have seen it. However, the Aggron saw this and uses Hyper Beam, so Dawn retreats. Team Rocket sees this and think while the twerp is tiring herself and her Pokémon, they could just wait and wait for the opportunity to get her Pokémon. Dawn came to a cliff and has no other directions, so has to battle, as she sends Mamoswine. She orders it to use Take Down, but Mamoswine has a nap. Dawn has no choice but to give it a Poffin. Aggron uses Hyper Beam, getting Mamoswine to fight it. Aggron uses Double Edge on Mamoswine. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, which collides with Aggron's Ice Beam. Mamoswine gets hit by Double Edge again and is knocked out. This causes the cliff to be destroyed and Dawn and her Pokémon fall down the cliff. Team Rocket are pleased, but get chased by Aggron. Dawn and her Pokémon are okay, except Mamoswine, who is wounded. Dawn goes to call her Pokémon back, but notices she has not Mamoswine's Poké Ball with her, so she searches. Since they don't find the Ball, Dawn thinks they will have to hide themselves. Dawn sends Ambipom, who gets some branches. With this, Dawn feeds Mamoswine with a Poffin and they take it to that spot. Dawn notices Mamoswine's leg is hurt, and remembers that Brock told her and Ash to be calm in these situations, so tells Mamoswine she will treat it. She gets some leaves from a plant. The Pokémon find the plant leaves as well and Dawn treats Mamoswine's leg. Piplup uses Whirlpool, but Dawn tells him it is too big, so Piplup makes it smaller. Buneary freezes the water with Ice Beam, so Dawn puts the ice on the leg. She remembers she needs to get some berries for Mamoswine, so Ambipom collects the berries, as well as fruit. They come back and feed Mamoswine. Ash and Brock see that the cliff has been razed, but Pikachu spots a Poké Ball, so they suspect something must have happened to Dawn. As they watch over Mamoswine, Dawn hears Team Rocket. They hear Aggron close by, so they plan to go to the giant tree where Dawn and the Pokémon are. Dawn asks of Ambipom to scare them away, which she uses a rock and hits the ground with it, making them believe Aggron comes for them and run away. Dawn thanks Ambipom and goes to call her Pokémon back. They refuse, as they want to help Mamoswine get better. They hear Aggron approaching, so Pachirisu goes behind it and makes some noise in the bushes, so Aggron goes in other direction. Dawn thanks Pachirisu for this act. Ash and Brock rest in the cave, and Brock thinks the Poké Ball is Mamoswine's and since it is empty, Dawn must have sent it out. The Pokémon sleep, but Buneary wakes up. Dawn tells her that she has no ice, so Buneary uses Ice Beam, so Dawn puts more ice on Mamoswine's leg. They all go to sleep. Next morning, Brock, Ash, Gliscor and Staraptor search for Dawn. Team Rocket devised a Golem machine to attack Aggron. They soon encounter it and charge, but Aggron pushes them away. Team Rocket fires a missile and hit Aggron, though Aggron uses Double Edge on them. This causes them to be pushed to a tree, which causes Mamoswine's cover to be exposed. Dawn protects Mamoswine, though Team Rocket have now their eyes on it. Staraptor found them and goes back to Ash. Team Rocket fire the missile, though Mamoswine wakes up and pushes the missile back. Mamoswine knocks Team Rocket down and Ash and Brock arrive to Dawn. Jessie sends Yanmega, who uses Steel Wing, but misses Pikachu. It uses AncientPower, but Pikachu evades and uses Thunderbolt, pushing Yanmega to Team Rocket and blast them off. The Aggron comes, but Mamoswine puts Dawn and the Pokémon on its back, as it wants a battle. Aggron uses Double Edge, but Mamoswine pushes it away using the tusks and it deflects Hyper Beam. Dawn orders it to use Ice Shard, which it does, knocking Aggron down. With AnicentPower, Mamoswine scares Aggron away. Dawn thanks Mamoswine and Ash gives the Poké Ball Dawn lost. Dawn tells Brock she used some of his First Aid techniques. They are about to eat when they see Mamoswine is actually eating the fruit. Trivia *Staravia is replaced by Staraptor in the Japanese opening. *Professor Oak's lecture: Dodrio *The dub title is a play on the phrase "Trials and Tribulations". *An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ and To My Best Friend are used as background music. *After Dawn puts the ice pack on Mamoswine's leg, for a split second, she is depicted with fingernails, which is not typical of the anime's art style. *This episode is similar to Charizard Chills. Dawn's Mamoswine, who has been disobedient to her since its evolution into Piloswine, begins to obey her after being badly hurt by another Pokémon, and going on to defeat it in a rematch, much like Ash's Charizard did. *This is the final episode to be only available in a 4:3 Aspect ratio for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime, due to DP120 being skipped. Mistakes Near the end of the episode, Mamoswine flips Dawn and her Pokémon onto its back. Mamoswine then uses Ice Shard; however, some of Dawn's Pokémon appear to be missing. In the next scene, they are back on Mamoswine again. Gallery Dawn gets attacked DP119 2.jpg Yanmega dodges Bubblebeam DP119 3.jpg Dawn and her Pokémon fall DP119 4.jpg Dawn treats Mamoswine DP119 5.jpg Pikachu found a Poké Ball DP119 6.jpg The Pokémon do not want to leave DP119 7.jpg Aggron pushes the Golem machine DP119 8.jpg The Golem machine is about to crash to the tree DP119 9.jpg The missile goes to hit Dawn and her Pokémon DP119 10.jpg Dawn thanks Pikachu for finding the Poké Ball }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita